THE MAGICAL BUNNY
by Old Goat
Summary: The Teen Titan's Raven chases Mumbo Jumbo into Zootopia. What manner of magical mayhem might the maniac magician manage? Look out Judy, another violet eyed rabbit has come to town! Hey everyone! Your reviews would be appreciated, even from you evil wizards. This is the first of three stories, Part Two is The Magical Wolf (Zootopia/Justice League)


**Author's notes:**

 **This story is for little goat. I don't own either Zootopia or Teen Titans and just wrote this for fun. Please forgive me Disney and DC Comics.**

 _ **Remember that Zatanna's words are in reverse when she casts a spell.**_

* * *

Raven rolled over and grunted "That hurt!" Then she sat up and pulled her hood back over her long ears. _Wait!_ She thought to herself. _Why do I have long ears?"_ As she reached to touch her ears, she saw her hands were now white rabbit paws. "Not again!" Raven yelled. "Mumbo Jumbo, I'm going to get you for this!"

Sighing, she sat in a classic lotus position and began chanting as she tried to change herself back into her human form. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos ! she cried as her dark raven shaped soul-self covered her body, but when it dissipated she was still a rabbit. "I'm going to kill you magician!" she grumbled in frustration.

"You're not going to kill anyone," a nervous voice came from behind her. "Police, don't move!"

Raven turned to face a grey female rabbit in a police uniform and standing next to her was a taller uniformed red fox, both had some kind of dart guns aimed at her. "Great, now he's now turned cops into animals too!"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" the rabbit asked. "Who are you and what was that big black cloudy thing that just covered you?"

"I hate to break it to you, but you've been changed into a rabbit and your partner a fox," Raven replied. "Now if you can stop pointing your guns or whatever those are at me, I'll call the Teen Titans for backup."

As she reached for her communicator, the fox snapped, "Don't touch anything fluffbutt, just put your hands in the air now!"

"Fine we'll do thus the hard way!" Raven sighed as she raised her hands or her now paws, into the air. Suddenly black encompassed both the rabbit and fox's guns, ripping them from their paws. "Now leave me alone before I get mad."

Turning her back to the police officers, she tried her communicator and frowned as she only got static. Pressing buttons, she scowled as she tried the Justice League and did not notice that the other bunny was leaping at her. With precision, Judy struck the robed rabbit with a series of powerful kicks, which sent her sprawling to the ground. Then Nick sprang forward and pulled her paws behind her back and cuffed her.

"Got her Carrots!" the fox cried out in a triumphant voice. Then wide eyed, he leapt aside as the pawcuffed rabbit began to glow black.

"THAT'S IT! Raven yelled as she willed the cuffs off her wrists. Rising off the ground, she levitated over the surprised police officers. "I don't care what your problem is officer, I've got to find Mumbo Jumbo and set everything back to normal." But the higher she got, the less she liked what she was seeing, because nothing was familiar. The city was nothing like she'd seen before and below her all sorts of animals were staring and pointing at her, but not one human. Frowning, she used her powers to seize and levitate the two police officers to her in the sky. "This isn't Jump City!" she snapped at them. "Where am I?"

The fox had the common sense to be afraid, but the grey rabbit doe looked defiantly at the blue cloaked rabbit and snapped back, "This is the city of Zootopia and we are police officers, so drop us now!"

"No..no..no!" the fox quickly added while frantically waving his paws. "What Carrots means is gently put us back on the ground. Please don't drop us." His ears were laid back and his tail bristled as he stared with wide eyes at first Raven and then at the ground below.

"So you two really are animals?" Raven asked as she slowly began to descend downwards. "Sorry, I thought you were also under the spell of an evil magician." She released the two police officers as she landed. "So Officer Carrots, is everyone around here animals? I mean, where are all the people?"

"First, the name is Officer Judy Hopps, my annoying partner here thinks he's cute giving everyone nicknames," replied the rabbit. The fox behind her scowled as his ears went flat on his forehead. "Second, we're all animals, but I not sure what a people is?"

"You'd know one if you saw one," Raven sighed as she shook her head. Then looking at the fox, she added, "I have an annoying partner too! But when he's not trying too hard to be funny, Beast Boy can be somewhat charming."

"You two know I'm standing right over here and can hear you!" Nick huffed as his paws went to his chest. "I considered charming and funny by a lot of mammals,"

"Okay…if you say so," Raven said with a small sigh. "So how do I get in touch with your superheroes?"

"You mean like on the comics?" Nick added. "Their just fiction, we don't have any super powered mammals."

Raven's ears dropped, "So I'm on my own?"

"I think you need to come to the station so we can figure out what's going on," Judy said with a firm voice.

Raven looked at her and frowned, "I've got to find Mumbo Jumbo before he hurts someone. You don't understand, he used to be a washed up street magician and then he found that wand. It's cursed and gives the holder magic powers, but it also messes with their sanity."

"So a wand made him a real magician and a nut?" Nick asked. Then with a grin he added, "Are you a magician and a nut too?"

"No, let's just say I'm complicated," Raven sighed as her paw absentmindedly touched the crystal in her forehead. "So my best guess is that somehow Mumbo opened a rift between dimensions and I chased him into it. Now how do I get home?"

Suddenly, Clawhauser's frantic voice crackled over the officer's radios, "All units respond to a bank robbery downtown!"

"On our way Ben," the rabbit called back. Then pointing at Raven she added, "You're coming with us."

As Raven tried to turn away, she felt the other rabbit grab her arm and begin pulling her towards their police car. "By car, not flying!" the police bunny angrily stated. "We've got enough going on without having the switchboard flooded with calls about a flying rabbit."

* * *

The street in front of the bank was a scene of total chaos. Officer McHorn was wrestling with a lamp pole, which had wrapped itself around the big rhino like a snake. Francine was waist deep in the street's asphalt and the more the elephant struggled, the deeper she sank. Officer Wolford was running around with angry hopping parking meters snapping at the wolf's tail. I the midst of all this madness was a blue goat with a top hat and he was holding two big bags of cash.

"Nick, cut behind him while I distract him from the front," Judy yelled as she sprinted toward the blue goat. "Police, put down the wand!"

"Oh dear, another cop!" laughed the magician. "This one's a cute little bunny." Judy pulled her dart gun and aimed, but the goat waved his wand and her gun turned into a dove. "As they say… a bird in the hand." Flustered, the rabbit still charged forward and Mumbo zapped her with the wand, "Presto chango!" Where there was once a rabbit cop, now there was a little stuffed toy bunny.

"Carrots!" Nick yelled as he launched himself towards Mumbo. The magician laughed and reaching up he squeezed the flower on his lapel. "You're washed up puppy!" he said as a huge blast of water shot out and sent Nick flying into a wall. "Ha, that gag never gets old!"

"Stop it Mumbo!" Raven yelled as she was surrounded by her black raven avatar. As it's claw reached for the magician, he dove into his hat and disappeared. The hat fell to the ground, but before anyone could react, a hoof reached out of it and grabbed its edge. The hoof pulled the hat into itself before it disappeared.

"He got away again!" Raven snapped. Turning towards the cops she waved her paws and black encompassed the light pole unwinding it from around the rhino, the elephant arose out of the asphalt, and the parking meters crashed to the ground.

"What about Judy!" Nick whined as he tenderly cradled the little stuffed bunny in his paws. Judy couldn't speak, but her eyes blinked and narrowed in frustration.

Raven concentrated and tried to change the rabbit back, but she remained a stuffed toy. Hovering above the astonished onlookers she tried again. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted and Judy fell back to the ground with a gasp.

Before Judy could say anything, she was swept into Nick's tight embrace as he hugged her. "Fluff your back!" he tenderly said to the struggling rabbit.

"Who are you and what is going on?" a gruff voice bellowed behind Raven. Her ears wilted as she looked down at the huge cape buffalo, who was staring up at her.

* * *

Far away from the city, Merlin stood before a group of other Merilns inside the Rock of Eternity. The old goat in a robe looked at his human counterpart, "Your magicians have unbalanced my reality's magic," he snarled. "It is not our time for superheroes."

The others watched the human Merlin walked over to a crystal ball and he replied, "Raven isn't strong enough to stop Mumbo Jumbo alone, I'll have to send another magical champion." He looked at the image inside the crystal ball and it was of a black haired young woman wearing a top hat.

"Just do it," sighed the goat. "I'll repair the damage when their gone."

* * *

Zatanna Zatara wasn't the most powerful magician in her world, but she suddenly found herself sitting in the middle of a busy street. Car horns blared and a pig yelled, "Get out of the road!"

 _Okay, I just got yelled at by a talking pig?_ She thought as she stood and walked towards the sidewalk. She felt unbalanced and there was something heavy just above her rear end, she made it swish and her eyes went wide when she was it was a russet orange and dark brown tipped tail. She caught her reflection in a nearby window. _I'm a fox?_ She grimaced, but then taking another look she smiled. " _Not a bad looking fox at that!"_ She felt her tail happily swish behind her as she looked around at the city and realized it was full of walking and talking animals of all kinds. _So where am I and why am I now here? One moment I'm talking to Wonder Women in the Watchtower and the next I'm in a city of animals._

Pulling out her communicator, she called the Justice League and was surprised when a younger female voice replied, "Z is that you?"

"Oh Raven, what's going on?" the fox asked. "Any idea why I 'm a fox? Oh, never mind, I 'm coming your way." Her paw gripped her top hat as she cried out, "EKAT EM OT NEVAR." Moments later she stepped out of the rift she had created and into a room full of uniformed animals, most of who were staring at her in surprise. "Hi guys," she said and then putting one paw to her waist, she swept off her hat with the other and bowed. "I'm Zatanna, the Mistress of the Mysterious."

"You always were over dramatic," the rabbit in a blue cloak sighed. "Did Mumbo Jumbo get you too?"

"Raven is that you!" Zatanna laughed. "You're so…cute!"

Another rabbit in a police uniform angrily looked at her and began tersely tapping her foot. The fox standing next to her was eying her and gave her a sly smirk when she winked at him.

"Who's this?" a tall cape buffalo asked. He stood and crossed his massive arms as he glared down at the vixen.

"This is Zatanna and she is with the Justice League," Raven replied. "She's a friend."

"Wait, a second rate magician did all of this?" Z asked. "He's not that good, even with the wand."

"Mumbo Jumbo did this to me," Raven sighed. "He lost control and tore a dimensional rift."

"Okay… first let's get Mumbo," the vixen sighed. "GNIRB EM OBMUM OBMUJ"

The crazy blue goat in the top hat appeared in the room. "Hey!" he yelled. "Don't do that!" Looking at the vixen and the cloaked rabbit he added, "Not fair! I surrender!"

"You surrender?" Raven yelled. "Why?"

"I want to go home," the goat whined. "I stole all that money, but then I got hungry and I ate most of it! Being a goat sucks." He handed the vixen his wand and she put it in her hat. "How do we get home?"

"Your not going anywhere thief," the large buffalo said as he stepped towards the goat.

"YDOBYREVE EZEERF TUB NEVAR," chanted Zatanna. Everyone in the room was frozen in place and as hard as they tried, they couldn't move. "Now Raven, I think if we both try together, we might reach out to someone who can help." Walking over to Nick she ran a paw down his muzzle, "We need to go soon, because this one's starting to look cute."

* * *

Several hours later the bunny in the cloak and the fox in the top hat were standing on a hillside overlooking the city, behind them was the frozen blue goat. A building began to materialize before them and solidify.

"Well Luv, I've always said you looked foxy!" said a thin brown haired human in a trench coat as he walked down the house's stairs.

"Not funny John!" the vixen said. "Maybe I should turn you into an animal too! I think a rat would match your personality. Grab the goat Raven and let's go home."

"Raven is that you?" the human asked as he looked down at the cloaked rabbit. "You look..cute."

"I don't do cute! Even with these ears, I can still hurt you Constantine," Raven snapped as she levitated the blinking goat into the House of Mystery. "You two better know how to change us back!"

Zatanna stopped at the top of the stairs and turned back towards the city below. "YDOBYREVE EZEERFNU," she chanted.

As the house began to disappear, the sounds of the city began again and a confused Zootopia tried to return back to normal.

 **KNAHT UOY ROF GNIDAER YM YROTS!**


End file.
